


Oops

by honestgrins



Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [93]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: All Human, F/M, new year's eve kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22216075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: Anonymous asked: For Mini Drabbles: Klaroline on NYE. They completely miss midnight, entering a new year cause they were too busy making out/hooking up. Maybe it could be like a prequel to your Extended Benefits drabble? During one of Caroline's trips to New York.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [93]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/378628
Kudos: 20





	Oops

By the time they pulled away from each other, the heated haze of their make out session had made the otherwise frigid balcony quite comfortable. “Hi,” she whispered.

“Hello, love,” he murmured back. “Shall we join the party for the countdown?”

Smiling too wide to form coherent thought, it took a second for her to process. “Uh, yeah, probably. What time is it?”

“Twelve-thirty, gorgeous.” They both turned to find Enzo watching them with amusement. “You missed the ball drop. Well, the big one.”

“Enzo!”

A warm hand felt large at the back of her neck. “Sorry, mate, we’ll get out of your hair.”

“You’re both welcome to crash here, lord knows half the party has.”

Caroline laughed, half frantic and mostly giddy. “Um, thanks, Enzo. I think we’re good to go, yeah?” She looked up at Klaus, hopeful.

“Yeah,” he nodded, his own smile lighting up his face more than the fireworks people were _still_ sending up in the sky. “Yeah, let’s go.”

Enzo tipped a champagne glass toward their hasty exist. “Happy new year!”


End file.
